Ignorancia
by Fernandha's
Summary: "¿Acaso la mención de sus nombres en una misma oración era un insulto?"


Estos son escritos que realicé para FFL, en donde de una tabla tenías que escoger las palabras y crear, a partir de la misma, la historia. Cabe mencionar que no tienen relación alguna, tanto en fandom como quizá en temática, pero decidí separarlos.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Alguna nota que deseen agregar por algo**: Personalidad fuera de lo normal.  
**La palabra de la tabla que ocuparon para él: **Ignorancia.

_¿Acaso la mención de sus nombres en una misma oración era un insulto?_  
Hermione bufó molesta.

—Por una vez en tu vida deja de comportarte como un niño —dijo ella mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Granger, Granger… Granger. Yo no me comporto como niño, eres tú la única que me ve así primor—contestó él con una gran sonrisa burlona adornando su pálido rostro—. Déjame decirte que la mayoría de las chicas en Hogwarts dicen que me comporto como un animal… —añadió en todo seductor—. Y el resto quiere comprobarlo.

La chica suspiró irritada.  
Era plena Navidad y por una broma de sus estúpidos compañeros ella había quedado encerrada con aquella serpiente en el salón —donde, hace una hora, hubo enseñanza de Transformaciones— pues el muérdago fuera de la puerta les impedía salir. Y era imposible hacer un contra hechizo desde dentro.

—¿Por qué no sólo acabamos con esto y dejamos de amargarnos la vida el uno al otro? —sugirió la chica con resignación. Realmente tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar ahí encerrada.

—¿Tanta urgencia tienes en besarme, sangre sucia? —soltó con un deje de malicia Malfoy.

Ella estuvo a punto de contestarle pero prefirió guardar silencio. Caminó a una de las butacas y se dejó caer ahí, era claro que aguardaría otra hora ahí dentro. Hermione no comprendía el porqué decían que Draco era el mejor del mundo y estar a solas con él sería más allá de una bendición o milagro; para ella la situación era mucho más que estresante.

—No te preocupes que para mí es igual de asqueroso —le dijo el chico sentándose frente a ella, en una butaca al otro lado del pequeño pasillo.

—No puedo creer que aún en esta situación te comportes como un patán, Malfoy —susurró la chica enojada.

—No puedo desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad para decirte tus verdades —Draco la miró, en cierta manera la forma en que la comelibros frente a él hacía sus pucheros lo tentaba a no quedarse callado.

—Entonces que quede claro que nada de lo que suceda aquí deberá afectarnos afuera —dijo Hermione.

—Quizá pueda molestarte más, pero tampoco para mi reputación es bueno que me involucren con una chica como tú —respondió.

Ambos se pararon de sus asientos y él rápidamente tomó su pequeña —y hasta ahora había notado— amoldable cintura entre sus brazos. Se quedaron así un rato que, aunque fue un poco largo—teniendo en cuenta el poco respeto que tenían—, a Draco no se lo pareció para nada. Durante ese tiempo no pensó nada, solo sintió la calidez de la chica, la cercanía de su cuerpo, el olor de su pelo._¿Sabría tan bien como huele?_Pensó el hurón.

Soltó a Hermione de la cintura y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cogió su rostro con ambas manos y la besó fuertemente en los labios.

Granger no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El corazón se le disparó de la sorpresa, de la vergüenza, y del calor de los labios de Malfoy, firmemente presionados contra los suyos. La sangre comenzó a bombear hacia sus mejillas, encendiéndolas como amapolas, allí donde las manos de él las cubrían. Las rodillas le temblaron y, temiendo trastabillar, se aferró a su camisa instintivamente.

Sólo duró tres segundos, pero cuando Draco se apartó, a Hermione le pareció que habían transcurrido tres horas.

—Nada que suceda aquí —comenzó a hablar el chico con voz áspera—… deberá salir de estas cuatro paredes —finalizó.

Y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente salió de la habitación, sin siquiera mirarla. Sin decirle más nada que aquella "amenaza". Hermione se dejó caer nuevamente en la butaca con la mano sobre su corazón.

Por que para una leona y una serpiente es posible que jamás entiendan que lo que sienten el uno por el otro, porque para todo mundo ver a una Gryffindor y a un Slytherin juntos era un maleficio; si nadie lo entendía… si ni ellos lograban entenderlo, Hermione y Draco, seguirían igual. Sobreviviendo a un mundo de tontos, de imbéciles, de estúpidos… y especialmente de ignorantes en el amor, como lo eran ellos.


End file.
